


No Chicken Or Soup

by NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, bad boyfriend, male reader - Freeform, poly crue, sick reader, unhappy relastionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666/pseuds/NewBikeWithThePlateReadThe666
Summary: Reader is sick, someones gotta look after him.
Relationships: Poly!Crue/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	No Chicken Or Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I've got a flu?

Your boyfriend was a dick. You knew that already but now you had to admit it out loud. Usually you could pretend everything was ok but now you needed help. Your friends had been trying to tell you how awful he was since you’d met him but you were stubborn and fed up with people making decisions for you. But it had gone too far and now you were sick, really sick and you knew that you couldn’t stay in the small cold apartment on your own anymore. 

It had started as a flu and he’d told you to man up- a bad choice of words but you let it slide. As the days went by, you couldn’t eat properly and sleeping was hard but you didn’t have the energy to actually move so laying around almost comatose was your only option. 

He’d been gone for almost three days and there was nothing in the cupboards, the heating was broken, and your fever was getting worse. There were only four people you could trust wouldn’t turn you away with an “I told you so”. You made it to the phone, almost passing out twice and barely remembered hanging up before you heard the door being kicked in.

*************

When you finally woke up, you felt the sweat pouring from you and realised you were swaddled naked in several blankets with a long body pressed up against your back. It took you a moment to register where you were. Vince and Mick were watching you from the other side of the room and you could hear Nikki from outside which meant Tommy was keeping you warm. 

Nikki had concern all over his face when he walked in, “Y/N, you’re awake?” 

You pulled the blankets closer around you, nodding weakly. Tommy mumbed against your back and Mick shook his head. “You’re supposed to be keeping him warm, not taking a nap.” 

Nikki sat a steaming mug on the side of the table and sat near you on the bed. “Where the fuck was Dan?” He sounded pissed but they way he was stroking your hair almost made you purr. 

You registered his question but couldn’t answer even if you’d known the answer, you could barely see.

“Let him sleep, Nik.” Vince’s voice was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep again. 

************

Mick’s voice woke you up next, as he gently patted your shoulder. “Y/N, you have to eat something or drink at least. Please.” The worry coming from his voice made your lip quiver. Your own boyfriend didn’t care half as much about you. You sat up lightly, letting him support you as you drank slowly. The sensation made you want to throw up but you managed not to but a solid dry heave made Mick put the mug down. 

You looked around before you realised, “Oh god, this is your bed. You could’ve left me on the couch or something. How long have I been here?” You felt yourself rambling but shut up immediately when Mick pulled the covers tighter around your shoulder.

“You need the bed more than us.” Mick had always been protective of you, hell they all had been. You were at least five years younger than Tommy and he was considered the baby of the group already. It still made you smile when Mick said “us”. The thought of the four of them all curled up on this bed was adorable to you. If things had been different, you’d have loved to have been involved with something so tight. Their bond was undeniable. Their love was impossible. You wanted to be loved like that. 

“Where are the others?” You asked, trying to distract yourself.

“Nikki took Vince to get your stuff and Tommy is trying to figure out how to make chicken soup with no chicken or soup.” You smiled and settled back down, letting Mick wipe your forehead with a damp rag. Your chest burnt with every breath and it was no better when he moved the rag to your throat and neck.

************

Nikki and Vince got back before Tommy had figured out his food issue. You watched him drag them both past the bedroom to the bathroom, spotting the blood on Vince’s shirt. You looked at Mick panicked. “You stay here and rest, I’ll sort this out.” He whispered, stroking your hair once more and leaving. 

You heard the raised voices through the walls but couldn’t make it out. It wasn’t long before they all came back in, Nikki putting your bags down in the corner. 

“That’s a lot of stuff for one night, Nik...” You tried to focus your eyes through the strain of dehydration. 

“You’re not fucking going back there, Y/N.” He sat next to you. 

“The guys an animal, kid, you can’t wanna be with that.” Vince was holding a bloodied towel to his nose. 

“Guess you spoke to him then?” You tried to sit up but Nikki put a hand on you, keeping you laying down.

“He only wants you for one thing and you know it. He just wants the title, to say your his. He just wants the control, dude you’ve gotta be able to see that now. He left you to basically die.” Nikki had tried to reason with about this before but the way his voice cracked this time hurt you. You knew he was telling the truth and you didn’t really wanna be with him either. 

You nodded softly, trying to hide the tear in the corner of your eye. Tommy saw it first and sat beside Nikki, wiping it away. “I don’t get what you see in him anyway.” Mick said, fishing out a takeaway menu from the bin. 

“He only wanted me for one thing but at least he wanted me...” You never would’ve said that out loud usually but this fever had taken down any sort of dignity you had. Well it was between the fever and the sorry excuse for a boyfriend you had really. If you could’ve moved your legs, you would’ve ran out of there.

“He’s a dick though, you can do way better.” Nikki’s voice was weak. 

“I mean, fuck, if we thought you’d do it, we’d have asked you out ages ago.” Tommy blurted, earning himself a glare from Vince who was blushing from ear to ear. 

“Dude, don’t.” It was all you could manage. You didn’t need mocked right now. 

“He’s not wrong, kid. You’re hot, flexible, fun, everything we want out of a guy.” Vince winked, it didn’t look as hot with a possibly broken nose but it made you smile. 

“We’re not trying to pressure you, you’re going through enough right now.” Mick interrupted, “You need to rest.” He began ushering the others out the room. “We’re ordering in, you like chinese, right?” You nodded and watched them leave. Nikki didn’t move, he and Mick shared a look before Mick nodded, leaving you both alone. 

The door barely made a noise as it closed. You waited for Nikki to speak but he didn’t. You closed your eyes and breathed deeply, trying not to choke on the shit building in your sinuses. He reached over and stroked the back of your shoulder carefully, not taking his eyes off the door. You shuddered under him as the cold air hit your sweaty skin. “You know we wouldn’t have stepped in with him if we weren’t worried.”

“I’m a big boy, Sixx. I can look after myself.”

“You’re fucking stubborn, that’s what you are.” The silence was heavy and he sighed. “Look, it’s just... We care about you ok? Tommy and Vince weren’t lying, we really like you. We can’t watch you get hurt like that.” 

“If you all felt like that, why didn’t you say anything?” It was snappier than you’d expected it come out.

“Oh yeah: Local angel gets with group of misfits.” Nikki said in a reporter-esque voice.

“If you really think I’m any sort of angel, maybe you don’t know me at all.”

“I know you’re better than us. I know I’d be terrified if you ended up with us.”

“At least I know you’d look after me.” You shrugged. 

“Y/N... we’ll look after you whether you’re with us or not.” You’d never wanted to kiss anyone so bad, not in a sexual way but a soft intimate way. The only stopping you was this damn flu, you couldn’t give him it too. You rolled over genly to face him better and he finally looked away from the door. He pulled the blanket up before it had a chance to slip down and the door swung open.

Tommy flopped down beside the two of you. “Mick said I’m not allowed to talk to delivery people any more.” He pouted.

“Did you do the accent again?” Nikki grinned, laughing at the shameful nod he got back. 

**********

Dinner made you feel a lot better, you hadn’t realised how long it’d been since you last ate until you demolished three sides of rice and a whole duck. You were all curled up on the bed, the others seemingly oblivious to the contagious disease surrounding them. You hadn’t felt this at peace in months and you revelled in it. 

“Is it too soon to hit on Y/N again?” Vince giggled, half asleep. 

Mick shoved him, smiling. “No one’s allowed to hit on him until after he’s recovered. It’s a house rule now.” 

There was a unison of “awww”s from the other three and you pouted. Nikki spotted the pout and smirked. “I think Y/N wants to break the house rule too.” 

“Boy, you rest. We’ll hit on you after.” Mick ran a hand down your back delicately.

“Promise?” You felt your eyelids getting heavy again but it was nicer this time, warm. 

“Promise.” Tommy mumbled already curled around you. You could feel his breathing slow as he fell asleep. That combined with Mick’s fingers tracing shapes on your back and the small kisses Nikki would press to your fingers every so often while Vince watched you drift off felt like heaven. This was what you wanted. You couldn’t wait to get better now.


End file.
